


Clint Barton's First Easter Mission

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Finding Family Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Feels, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Family, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's never been on an Easter Egg Hunt. But this year Tony and Steve had something special planned with the help of Steve's army buddies Thor and Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's First Easter Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading

Clint woke up to the sound of his Uncle Phil's less than pleasant baritone voice. Phil was singing some song about birds, bees, flowers and there may have been a tree to. Clint ambled out of Thor and Phil's guest room, they lived together but not together like his Papa and Dad. They where just friends. Clint found Thor wearing ridiculous pink bunny ears, and chuckled when the giant asgardian plunked a pair of purple ones on his head.

" Good morning young archer, are you ready for your great quest?" his voice boomed. Clint rolled his eyes, Uncle Thor had one setting and that was loud. Last week he got kicked out of a library. Clint was going to stick to visiting the library with his Papa, Auntie Pepper, Aunt Tasha or Uncle Phil. 

" Huh, What question Uncle Thor? "  
" You're on a mission to retrieve the lost rabbit of asgard an the eggs will guide you, and Phil will carry the eggs"   
" An egg hunt really! I've never been on an easter egg hunt" Clint said excitedly.  
" Egg mission, We are not to hunt and kill the eggs Clinton" Uncle Phil.

Clint turned Thor and Phil's house inside out but couldn't find the eggs, but then he saw a target on the ceiling and his bow and suction arrows in the corner. Clint knocked his arrow and shot it. The target dropped and eggs seemed to fall on by one creating a trail. Clint thought it was supper cool. Clint picked up the eggs, putting them into the container Phil was carrying they followed the trail to the elevator. The last egg said floor Penthouse on the wrapper. 

"Penthouse Please Jarvis." Clint said.  
" As you wish Master Clint."

When the got to the Penthouse Floor, Clint looked for another target and he found one on the wall and knocked another arrow. When the arrow hit it a pole appeared and door with a slide opened. Clint laughed and ran and throw himself down the slide on his tummy. It twirled quite a few times and spit him out in his Dad's lab where he was more eggs. Clint laughed when Phil came down the pole and tripped on a bunch of eggs.

 

Throwing more eggs into the bucket, Phil rolled his eyes. The older man was sure there was at least 8 pounds of eggs in the container all ready. The eggs lead to dummy and dummy pointed at the next target, This one opened the elevator, This time it was programmed the elevator let them off on the common floor. Clint followed the trail of eggs all the way to the media room where his whole family was waiting. Then Clint saw a big stuffed bunny almost the size of his Papa.

" You've found the Rabbit of Asgard" Thor said and Clint laughed as his wrapped his arms around the giant Bunny.

" I'm going to name you Basil" Clint said to the Rabbit. Clint's favourite Redwall Character was Basil Stag Hare. As soon as he was done, he ran to the kitchen and got a bunch of other containers and he split all his eggs so everyone got some. He saved all the Blue ones for his Papa and his Dad got half the gold and half the red ones.

The night both his Papa and Dad tucked him in. Clint had purple comfortable with bows and arrows on it. It was a gift from Pepper. Clint tugged on his parents hands until the both sat on his bead. Back against the headboard while Clint rested his head on Tony's lap hugging his leg and Steve rubbed his back.

" Did you have a good day Clint?" Steve asked.  
" Uh Huh, but Uncle Phil almost died. Maybe Dad shouldn't have put Eggs by the pole" Clint matter of faculty.  
" Who said it was me?" Tony asked the picture of innocence.  
" History Dad, History" Tony rolled his eyes and gave his butt a smack.  
" Don't be cheeky little man"

The little family talked for awhile, Clint slowly falling asleep between them. When the little boy was down for the count. They gently got up, Steve tucking the blankets around their son and Tony snuggling Bucky the Archer bear back into the boy's arms. Clint let a contended snuffle. They both watched him seep, smiles on their faces before stepping out of the room. Jarvis letting the nightlight bath the room in a blue hue.

As they walked into their room, and got into their bed. Tony planted a deep kiss on Steve's lips saying everything he wanted to say without words. When the broke for air. Steve pulled the blankets up around them, rested Tony's head in the crook of his neck and that's how they fell asleep. Tony peacefully sleeping on Steve's solid muscular frame, while Steve's arms found their jaunty angles above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Happy Easter. Please feel free to leave a comment. I love getting back to you all.


End file.
